1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and method thereof for processing image information of an electronic game and displaying an image of the electronic game, and displaying an image of a broad area with a prescribed image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic game system is equipped with an image processing device for processing image information for the electronic game and displaying the processing results on a display screen. In this type of image processing device, as the image information for the electronic game, for instance, upon generating an image of a broad area with a specific image, generally adopted is a method of repeatedly attaching this specific image numerous times to fill the broad image area, and, as the specific image, an original image and a reverse image where the original image is reversed are used, and the two images are attached alternately and repeatedly in order to make the joint of images less noticeable.
For example, as shown in FIG. 8, upon attaching a texture material 50 having an image size of 6 dots×6 dots to a quadrilateral polygon 52 in order to generate an original image 54, the overall texture material 50 is attached to the polygon 52, and the original image 54 and a reverse image 56 are alternately arranged in the horizontal direction (longitudinal direction) and perpendicular direction (vertical direction) so as to fill the broad image area with the original image 54 and reverse image 56, reduce the memory capacity, and to make the joint of the original image 54 and reverse image 56 less noticeable (less conspicuous).